A Double Trouble Valentine
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Kazuto while shopping for Valentines Day presents for Asuna, get's help from Shino who was also shopping in the store, on what the best Valentine's Day gifts were. After the shopping (And a meeting with someone he and Shino didn't expect to meet IRL) he brings the gifts to Asuna's house and later finds a gift box left at his front door. Collaboration with KnightofLight.


**A Double Trouble Valentine**

I do not own, neither did I create any of these characters, they were originally created and are owned by Reki Kawahara._

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all of my readers! I wasn't originally planning on writing a Valentine's fic, but when this idea came to mind for one of my favorite ships, OTP's (what ever term you prefer) came to mind, I thought the idea was to cute to pass up. Before we get to the story I want to give a shout out to my sister KnightofLight, also known as Gamergirl, for coming up with the title and some of the ideas for this story as well!**

 **Now without further ado,**

 **Let The Story Commence**

Valentines Day. The day where everyone gave a gift and showed their love to the special someone in their life.

While gift giving no matter what the occasion was fun and easy to some, to others it was more rough and challenging: that was the category the Black Swordsman found himself in, as he walked up, down, in and out of the Valentine aisles in one of the local malls many stores, in search of the perfect gift for Asuna.

He thought the local shoppers must have thought he was out of his mind or crazy in love, to spend so much time trying to figure out the perfect Valentine's present, but at the moment he didn't care, he came to get Asuna a Valentine's surprise, and he was not going to leave the store until he found one.

 _What should I get her? They have every Valentine's gift you can think of here, and I still can't figure out what to get Asuna._ Kazuto thought, walking up the aisle that had the majority of the gift items that he had liked, but he still felt like those gifts, were just not good enough for someone as special as Asuna.

 _Maybe I'll try looking throughout the store to find a gift and if I can't find anything I like, then I'll just come back to this aisle._ Kazuto had walked out of the Valentine's aisle and started towards the direction of the store where he knew all of the cooking merchandise was kept.

 _Considering how much she likes to cook, she might like some new cooking ware._ Kazuto thought, entering another aisle. _They have everything you could possibly need or want to cook with, here._ Kazuto wasn't a chef, so he didn't know what the best brands of cook ware were, so he began taking the pans off the shelf and running his hands over them to feel how well they were made.

Kazuto was considering getting the pans, when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a while, calling out to him.

"Kazuto, nice running into you here."

"Shino, nice to see too." Kazuto greeted Shino, setting the pans back on the shelf.

"I never thought I'd see you in this section of the store." Shino was a little surprised over finding Kazuto in the cooking section but thought maybe he wanted better equipment to improve his cooking skills.

"Normally I wouldn't be here." Kazuto picked up a pot and started to observe it. "I'm trying to find a Valentine's present for Asuna."

"What?! You can't get Asuna pots and pans for Valentine's Day, there are so many nice gifts you can get in the Valentine's aisle, that I'm sure she would really like."

 _Maybe I should have just gotten her the stuffed puppy with the heart that said, 'I love you,' along with the box of chocolates._

"Girls like to get presents like stuffed puppies and bears and chocolates from the man that they love." Shino told Kazuto, who decided to just go back to the Valentine aisle to get Asuna the gift that first got his attention.

"Alright, Shino I get it. I'm going back to the Valentine aisle to get Asuna a stuffed puppy, and a box of chocolates." Kazuto smiled at the sniper, whose expression said, I can't believe he was going to get his girlfriend pots and pans for Valentine's Day.

"I just wanted to get her something that she would find a little more useful." The Black Swordsman said, as Shino tagged along behind him.

"Valentine's gifts aren't supposed to be useful they are just supposed to say, I love you." Shino said, before walking into a separate aisle to look at balloons. She thought Kazuto would have written off balloons as being to childish, but Valentine's balloons were nice for anyone in her opinion.

 _This is perfect._ She thought, tugging on the string of a red heart-shaped balloon.

"This is the one." Kazuto said to himself, picking up a brown and white stuffed puppy that was holding a pink heard that said I love you, in red letters. Now for the box of chocolates. Kazuto walked down the aisle to decide on the chocolate box. Did he want a normal square box or a heart-shaped box? He decided on the red heart-shaped box, with a red pink ribbon tied around it. Not only was this the perfect chocolate box for the holiday, but Kazuto knew that Shino would probably want to shoot him in ALO next time they logged on together if he did not get the heart-shaped box for Asuna.

 _There, my Valentine's shopping shoud be done now. I'll bring these over to Asuna after I leave the store. Shino for a sniper sure does seem to know a thing or two about Valentine's shopping_ Kazuto thought, heading to the checkout when another thought came to him. _Where did Shino, go?_

"Kazuto, you can give Asuna this too." Shino handed Kazuto the balloon, having found her friend just getting ready to walk up towards the checkout counter.

"Aren't balloons a little childish for someone of my age to give to their girlfriend Shino, especially considering Asuna is a year older than I am?"

"If you could trust me in GGO you can trust me with this: Asuna will love getting this, along with you have already gotten her." Shino looked at the stuffed puppy, and the box of chocolates and was greatly satisfied that the Black Swordsman took her advice on what the better Valentine's gifts, were.

"You're right. I guess I can trust you on this too." Kazuto had to admit, putting the items up for the cashier.

"What about flowers?" Kazuto asked Shino, who face lit up as bright as buttercup over the question.

"Yes, you should get her a bouquet of flowers, too." Shino beamed. "You're getting the hang of Valentine's shopping now."

"If you are looking for a place to get flowers, the flower shop two stores down has some beautiful rose bouquets available. Any one of them would be perfect for your sweetheart." The cashier smiled at Kazuto, who already made a mental note, to go there before heading over to Asuna's house, to give her the presents that he with Shino's help, had picked out.

"Thank you, I'm going to go there next. Have a nice day." Kazuto thanked the cashier before exiting the store, with Shino following him.

"Asuna is going to be really like those, Kazuto."

"I'm sure she will. You seemed so certain that those were the right gifts and I had considered those when I saw them the first time, but I just wasn't sure if they were good enough."

"Those are the perfect gifts for Valentine's Day, even for someone as great as Asuna. I guess it's a good thing I was in there, huh?"

"Why were you in that store anyway, Shino? You were either there before I was, or you got there shortly after I did, but unlike me, you walked out empty handed."

"I was.. searching for a gift for someone, but decided that it.. wasn't the right time to get it." Shino replied. Her statement was the truth, but she didn't want to admit to Kazuto who the gift was for.

"So sniper Shino has a sweetheart and doesn't want to tell me. I wonder who he is?" Kazuto, couldn't resist teasing his tag along shopping partner. He wasn't going to say anything more about it though since he and Shino were standing at the flower shop entrance.

"No, I don't. I was just searching for a thank you, gift."

"Fine. Valentine's Day just seems like a strange day, to be shopping for a thank you gift."

"Why? Valentine's Day, is no different than any other day, to those of us that don't have anyone special in their life."

"Hhm, I could probably find you a special someone, Shino. I know some wealthy goverment and businessmen, that would probably love someone with your spunk." Kazuto laughed but quickly stopped when he saw Shino was obviously not finding his statement, funny.

"Do you think that you can just buy someone, love?!" Shino questioned, a little louder then she intended to. "I ought to shoot you with my bow next time we both log in to ALO."

Kazuto and Shino were so into their current discussion that they temporarily had forgotten that they were both still outside of the flower shop in the mall. They also didn't know that a mall cop was walking their direction after he thought he had heard Shino say, "I ought to shoot you."

"So you can shoot me with your bow and arrow in ALO, as long as I can duel you with my Ex Calibur." Kazuto thought to fight Shino with his Ex Calibur would be a fair fight, especially if she was going to use her bow and arrow to fight him.

"Fair enough, this will be..." Shino's voice trailed off, as she saw the cop walking towards them.

"What is going on here?" The mall cop asked. He knew they didn't seem violent in any way from what he had observed, but he was certain he heard the word "shoot" and later the word "duel." He figured it was better to be safe than sorry and ask the two mall shoppers what was going on. It was in his job criteria to investigate anything that seemed suspicious

"Good afternoon, officer. Kazuto greeted the mall cop as if nothing was wrong. The officer thought either there really was nothing going on between the two, or they did a very job at acting.

"Do you know why I came over here to talk to the two of you?" The cop asked, at first Kazuto and Shino couldn't think of a reason why until Kazuto thought where he and Shino had been standing.

"I'm sorry officer, if we are blocking or are in the way of the entrance, we can move or just go into the flower shop that is why we are standing here, anyway." Kazuto answered the cop's question, certain that was why he came over. Shino could tell by the look on the man's face, that the fact they were close to the entrance was not why he came over the to talk to them.

"No, you two are not blocking the entrance in any way there have been three people that have walked into this store since the two of you started talking." The cop directed this statement ot Kazuto, who thought that if the mall cop had been patrolling up and down this in particular row of stores, that he must have been an observant officer to notice exactly how many people had walked in and out of the store since he and Shino's arrival, but that left Kazuto to wonder why the officer had wanted to talk to them

"Is there another reason, officer?" Shino asked, knowing there must have been another reason but she was also unsure of what the reason was.

"Yes, there is another reason, young lady." The cop directed this statement to Shino since she had been the one to ask if there was another reason for why he had come to see them.

"Then what is it?" Shino asked, before adding, "We didn't do anything."

The mall cop at this point realized that the young man and lady that were standing in front of him, were completely oblivious to what he was looking for in an answer, so he decided to just give it to them, straight.

"When I walked by the two of you the first time you both looked like you were just having a usual conversation, but how come when I walked by you the second time I heard a phrase that sounded like, I ought to shoot you?" The officer asked, looking towards Shino, he knew it was definitely a ladies voice that had said the statement, and he was hoping for a straight and honest answer.

"I'm sorry officer, I wasn't really going to shoot him. We both play Alfheim Online, and I told him that next time we were both playing the game I ought to shoot him, for something he said." Shino explained the officer then looked directly looked towards Kazuto, wanting to know what he had said.

"I was shopping in two stores down for a Valentine's present for my girlfriend when Shino saw me in the store since she is a friend of mine and my girlfriend's she decided to help me shop for her since this is my first time shopping for a Valentines present, after that-"

"That's all well and good young man, but what does that have to do with what caused the statement I heard, when I was patrolling?" The cop interrupted. Kazuto let out a sigh. He didn't want to give the officer a long explanation but he figured it was the best way to explain the situation.

"I'm getting to that." Kazuto told the officer who nodded his head to say, continue.

"I decided to get her a bouquet of flowers, that lead us to this flower shop, where I told Shino, here, that if she wanted a special someone for Valentines Day, I have some friends that would probably love her spunk, I also added that they were wealthy businessmen too. She got a little offended and said you can't buy love, and that was when she said, that she ought to shoot me next time we are both on Alfheim Online."

It was the most honest and genuine answer the cop had ever heard and to Kazuto and Shino's surprise, he started laughing.

"This is rather unprofessional of me, but that was the most genuine explanation I have ever gotten from anyone I have questioned in this mall." He said, his laughter calming down now.

"So you believe us and don't think we are crazy?" Shino asked the officer had appeared to believe their story, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I believe you both. I actually play an online game like Alfheim Online, myself." This caught Kazuto and Shino by surprise, neither were expecting the cop to into video games like they were.

"You do?" They both asked in unison.

"Which one do play?" Kazuto asked he knew it could not have been ALO, so that left him to wonder what the game was the officer played.

"I play Gun Gale Online."

"I used to play that one." It wasn't every day that Shino came across someone who played Gun Gale Online, so she definitely was not expecting the cop in the mall to be a GGO player.

"Did you quit after the Phantom Bullet incident?"

"I did, and the majority of my friends played ALO anyway, so I switched to that one." Talking about GGO was making Shino want to get back into playing the game again.

"She was a great GGO player, much better with the guns than I was." Kazuto said, making Shino's face turn a little pink over some of the memories that came to her mind during her GGO days.

"What was your name in GGO? The three of us could have played together at some point." The officer thought it would have been ironic if they had played together.

"My name on GGO was Sinon." Shino answered the question, a look of shock, came to the cop's face.

"You're the cold-hearted sniper, Sinon?" The cop had been playing Gale Gun Online since the day of its launch, one thing he had noticed was that GGO did not have very many lady players so the fact that he was standing right in front of the best lady player in the whole game was something he never anticipated to happen.

"Yes, I am. Maybe we crossed paths on their once. What was your name on GGO?" Shino asked she figured a lot of people on Gun Gale Online probably knew who she was, but it was possible that she could have played with the cop at some point.

"I am known on GGO as, Dyne." Shino let out a gasp, not just because they had played together, but because she was responsible for blowing up a part of his team and she had criticised his character when they had played together.

"No need to worry, it's just the nature of the game and as far as my character, everyone is allowed their opinion on what they think of someone." The cop said, noticing Shino's uneasiness. He knew she must have been thinking that she had said and done to him and his men when they played with each other.

"Thank you for understanding, officer. I can honestly say, I like you more in real life." Shino told the cop, who was thinking the same thing about her.

"I'm going to have to get back on patrol but first I want to know what your GGO name was, young man." The cop then turned to Kazuto, wondering if he too, was a famous player of the game.

"Come on Kazuto, you better tell him." Shino urged Kazuto, she knew he was going to tell the officer his name, but she couldn't resist teasing him about it.

"My name on Gun Gale Online was, Kirito."

"You are the famous Black Swordsman, that's awesome that I get to meet Sinon and Kirito today!" Kazuto and Shino, couldn't help but smile over the cop's excitement. He was quiet about it, but anyone could have heard his excitement if they were as near to him as the swordsman and the sniper were.

"Yes, I am." Kazuto replied, still smiling. He was glad that the cop was so happy to meet them and that he seemed to enjoy playing a good game as much he and Shino did.

"Well you two, I really need to get back to patrolling and you have more shopping to do." The cop looked towards Kazuto and than to Shino, who each nodded in agreement.

"Have a great day, officer." Kazuto told the cop, before he left.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I should think more before speaking especially when in a public place like a mall." Shino apologized before she and Kazuto went into the flower shop.

"Since you were only talking about a game, there is no problem, but thinking before you speak is always a great thing to do. You both have a nice day, too." The cop accepted her apology before he went back to patrolling around the other stores.

Once in the store, Kazuto and Shino had both agreed that he should Asuna a bouquet of roses.

"I really like this one." Kazuto said, picking up a bouquet of bright red roses in pink wrapping.

"They smell good too." Shino also liked the bouquet, not only were they a beautiful shade of red, they also smelled good, as well.

"Good, then I will get this bouquet and my Valentine's shopping for this year will be done." Kazuto told Shino as the two headed to the cash register.

"So are you going to give your presents to Asuna, now?" Shino asked after the two friends left the flower shop and were walking towards the mall exit.

"Yes, I am going to be heading over to her house right after I leave here."

"Have fun. I'm going to go and get that thank you gift, now." Shino said to Kazuto once they had reached the exit doors.

"Good luck with finding the right gift. See you later, Shino." Kazuto gave Shino a wave with his empty hand, before turning walking out the mall's exit doors._

 _I sure hope Shino was right about these gifts_ Kazuto thought as he waited for Asuna to open the door to let him into the house. Kazuto and Asuna's mother still had a really shaky relationship, but things were starting to get a little better between the two of them since she started to see how much the young man really did love her daughter. He was about to knock on the door when much to his delight, he was greeted by Asuna.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kazuto." She welcomed her Valentine into the house with a bright smile on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Asuna." Kazuto said as he handed Asuna the rose bouquet before entering the house.

"Thank you so much Kazuto, these are beautiful. I'm so happy you could over today, I bought a present to give you." Asuna informed Kazuto along with thanking him for the flowers, as the two walked into her room.

"You didn't have to get me anything, just being able to come over and see you, is a good enough gift for me."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to, besides you got me, something." Asuna pointed to the bags that Kazuto had in his hands before they each took a seat on her bed.

Kazuto was trying to figure out what gift he wanted to give Asuna when she reached down to pick up the bag of gifts she had for him. Kazuto just decided to hand her the bag so she could have the fun of taking the gifts out. Asuna deciding upon this as well, also handing him his bag of gifts.

"You first, Asuna." Kazuto said as she accepted the gift bag from him

The gift recipient couldn't help but laugh when she opened the bag, and the heart-shaped balloon floated up to the ceiling.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to get you a balloon, but someone insisted that was a good idea for a Valentine's present." Kazuto looked from Asuna to the balloon that was on the ceiling, glistening in her bedrooms light _I just hope she doesn't find out who the someone was. I probably shouldn't have said that._ "I like it, and it looks pretty up there." Asuna reassured Kazuto who inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He knew she would have liked anything that he had gotten her, but he really glad she liked the balloon as much as she did.

"There's more in there." Kazuto was getting anxious for Asuna to see the rest of her presents if she liked the balloon, she was going to love the rest of the gifts.

"Awe Kazuto, this is the cutest thing anyone has ever given me!" Asuna lifted the stuffed puppy out of the bag and patted it on the head before putting it front of her pillows.

"I'm glad you like it, out of all of the stuffed puppies with I love you hearts that were in the store, that one reminded me the most of you."

"That is so sweet of you." Asuna told Kazuto before reaching into the bag to pull out the last item that was inside.

"Speaking of sweet, I hope those taste as good as they look." Kazuto said as Asuna pulled the heart-shaped box of chocolates out of the bag. Kazuto smiled as he watched Asuna take the ribbon off the box and open the lid to the chocolate box.

"These are so good, some of the best chocolates I have ever tasted, thank you." Asuna handed Kazuto the box of chocoaltes so he could also try them.

"Thank you, but I got these for you."

"I know, but I want you to try at least one before you open what I got you."

"Alright, I'll try one." Kazuto picked up a chocolate ans was also delighted by the taste.

"Your are right Asuna, these are really good, thank you

"That'd ehy I wanted you to try one. Now open your presents, I can't wait for you to see them!" Asuna had a lot if fun opening her gifts and she really enjoyed them, but sh ewas getting excited to give Kazuto his Valentine's gifts. She watched with anticipation as Kazuto reached down into the bag to pull out his first gift.

"I saw those and instantly thought of you." Asuna said after Kazuto had taken a new pair of headphones and a black stuffed puppy with a heart and sword out the gift bag. out of the bag.

"These headphones are awesome, Asuna and that is a cool puppy, thank you!" Kazuto happily thanked his girlfriend, while looking over the headphones and puppy. He really liked the fact that there was a sword on the puppy and he was wondering where Asuna had gotten such a stuffed animal. He didn't think they would sell one like that in the stores.

"Where did you find a puppy like this, Asuna?" Kazuto asked, running his fingers along the sword that was on the puppy.

"I wa swondering if you would ask that. I bought a pattern to make the sword and after the sword was made, I sewed it on just for you."

"It looks great, Asuna. I'm going to put this puppy on my computer desk when I get home before trying out the headphones."

"So you can think of me every time you play?" Asuna asked smiling.

"Exactly." Kazuto replied not sure what else to say as he looked into Asuna's bright eyes and joyful smile. He was trying to think of something to say but just couldn't. Instead they just sat beside each other in silence, neither sure what to say to the other, but still enjoying each others company. Kazuto then started to move forward to give his Valentine a kiss but was interupted when his phone started ringing, ruining the moment.

"Really, why did someone have to text me now?" Kazuto pulled himeslf away from Asuna. He recognized the ringer as his text notification. Normally he wouldn't have minded listening to the ring tone go off, but now when he was enjoying a great moment with the one he loved.

"It's the thought that counts. You can see what it says if you want." Asuna was still beaming over what she knew was just about to happen, a Valetines Day kiss certainly would have been romantic, but she also knew that the text could have been about something important, so she was alright with Kazuto at least reading the text.

"Okay, if you insist, I'll at least read it." Kazuto took the phone out of pocket to read the text. He let out a sigh once he read the message that was on his screen that said: Did she like the gifts?

Was it anything important?"

 _How do I tell her that it was from Shino asking if Asuna if she liked the gifts? She probably wouldn't like it if she found out I shopped for her Valentine's present with Shino._

"No, it wasn't anything important." Kazuto said, putting the phone back into pocket. He knew Shino was probably going to text him again soon if he didn't respond, so he was thinking he was going to have to leave soon.

"Are your parents here, Asuna?" If they were Kazuto was thinking about saying hello to them before he left, in hopes that would help keep things going well between them.

"No, they are not. Dad took Mom out for a Valentines dinner, shortly before you showed up, now thanks to you, I got a special Valentines Day, too." Asuna was overjoyed with how their Valentines Day evening had turned out. It was one of the best evenings she ever had in a long time and she had Kazuto to thank for it.

"I'm glad I was able to make it such a special evening for you, if anyone derserves a special evening, you do." Kazuto said, as Asuna picked up her box of chocolates giving one to Kazuto and taking one out for herself.

"You did make very special special, this is a Valentines Day, I will never forget." Asuna said, after she and Kazuto ate their second chocolates.

"That's good to hear. I woud like to stay longer but I am going to have to get back home." Kazuto lifted the headphones and stuffed puppy off the bed to put them back in the gift bag.

"Alright, I need to get a vase to put thees flowers in, anyway." Asuna and Kazuto both got from the bed: Asuna in search of a flower vase and Kazuto to head back home for the night.

"Thank you for the gifts and for stopping by, Kazuto." Asuna said, as she Kazuto walked to the front door.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed being able to spend the evening with the girl I love. Have a good night, Asuna."

"I love you, too. Have a good night." Asuna said, after Kazuto had stepped outside before shutting the door. ___

 _I wonder who left a package on my doorstep?_ Kazuto wondered, once he got back home and found a larger box athis front door.

 _It couldn't have been Asuna because I just came from her place._ Kazuto continued his thoughts on the mysterious package as he picked it up and brought it into his home.Once the package was in the house, Kazuto set it on the living room floor and opened the lid. The gift was covered by a thick sheet of gift wrap tissue paper on the top the paper there was a note,

I promise this present is not going to blow up.

 _This present is not going to blow up, what could that mean?_ Kazuto was beginning toto wonde rif it was a prank or if the box was delivered to the wrong house, because at the moment, the note did not make any sense. Setting the note down, Kazuto was about to remove the tissue paper when he had remembered a 'present' he had shared with Sinon, once, that did have an explosive result. 

_Shino did say she was shopping for a thank you gift for someone. I must have been that person. No wonder she didn't want to tell me who the gift was for, it would have been awkward for both of us, considering I was Valentine's shopping for Asuna._ Kazuto thought as he started to pull the tissue paper out of the box, once the tissue paper was removed Kazuto was certainly not expecting to see what he saw, inside the box were the very same pans he was thinking of getting for Asuna.

"I can't believe after she told me that I couldn't get Asuna these pans for Valentines Day, she got them for me, although thank you gifts were different from Valentine's gifts." Kazuto laughed as he flipped the pan over where he found an envelope, tapped to the pan.

 _I wonder what's in the envelope? Another note?_ Kazuto untapped the envelope to find what he was expecting: another note along with a gift card.

I said pots and pans were not a good Valentine's gift but I didn't say anything about getting them for a thank you, gift. Now you are probably wondering why I sent you a thank you gift today of all days and it's because while I don't have a special someone I do have some good friends that I care a lot about, you are one of them. Since we had met in GGO, you have helped me out with so many different things, that I wanted to send you a gift to say thank you, for being a great friend and for always being there for not just for me but for all of our friends. Okay, so the pans were a gag gift to make you laugh, your real present was the gift card for the game store in the mall. I know you will find plenty of things to buy and have fun with. Hope Asuna liked her Valentines presents and the two of you had a gret evening together.

 _So it was Shino, I will have to text her back and say thank you for the gifts and let her know Asuna really liked what we picked out for her._ Kazuto thought, walking into the kitchen to set the pans on the counter _._

He then picked up the gift card and from Shino along with the gift bag from Asuna, and carried them into his room. Once in his room, he set the stuffed puppy on his computer desk then plugged in to the computer to try them out for a minute, before getting his phone to text Shino.

 _Wow these produce a beautiful sound.) I will have to text Asuna as well, to let her know how great these sound and send her a picture of the puppy on the desk._

He decided to text Shino first, she texted him when he was with Asuna.

Asuna really liked the gifts Shino, thank you for helping me shop for her. Also, want to thank you for the pans and gift card. He sent the text to Shino and then took the picture to send to Asuan.

He had a reply from Shino instantly that read,

Much better than pot and pans right? Glad she liked them and your welcome.

Yes much better than pots and pans, I think I'm going to start getting her a stuffed puppy every year for Valentine's Day. Kazuto sent his reply to Shino, then took the picture of the puppy on the desk to send to Asuna.

The puppy looks great on my computer desk and these are the best headphones I have ever had, thank you. Kazuto sent his picture text and message to Asuna with a smile. He and Asuna's first Valentine's Day was definitely a good one.

Kazuto knew that just being able to visit Asuna on this day would have made it a special one. She was his sweetheart after all and no one or anything could change that, but Kazuto had to admit to himself that in his mind he did get a little nervous when Shino had first texted him when he was with Asuna. He was afraid that their first Valentine's Day was going to turn from a special and sweet Valentine's to a double trouble Valentine if she found out about Shino's involvement, but thankfully Asuna did not ask who the text was from, something that Kazuto was thankful for and even though Asuna would never find out that Shino had helped Kazuto Valentine's shop for her, Kazuto was thankful and very glad for Shino's help because she helped to make he and Asuna's first Valentine's Day, even sweeter. _

 **Author's Note:**

 **RJ: On that line A Double Trouble Valentine comes to a close. I dont know how many times I tried to write Kirito instead of Kazuto and Sinon instead of Shino in while writing this story. Haha. Can you just imagine Asuna's reaction if she found out that Kazuto was shopping with Shino for her Valentines presents? That would have made it a double trouble Valentine's Day for sure. I told you all in the beginning of this that Knight came up with the title and idea for the scene with Kazuto, Shino and the mall cop who turned out to be Dyne. Do you want talk about tha or anything else about our collaboration, Knight?**

 **KOL: First of all I want to say it was a lot of fun working with you on this, Justice. I have to agree about Asuna's reaction, Kazuto would have been in so much trouble if she had found out. The main inspiration for Kazuto and Shino running into Dyne was those moments when you go into a store and run into someone you know and you end up speaking with them longer than ou shop. I think we have all had times that has happened. Justice and I have a few more stories that we want to work on so hopefully we can start working on them soon. Anything you want to add, Justice?**

 **RJ: Yes, I loved working on this with you as well, sis. The idea of the mall cop being Dyne was awesome, that was such a fun scene for us to write. Also looking forward to finishing that other story with you. I think the readers are going to really like the next one as well!**

 **RJ: Thank you all for taking the time to read our first collaboration, hope you all enjoyed it. This is RhythmicJustice and KnightofLight signing off.**


End file.
